custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Ilisapie Flint
Ilisapie Flint and Zeke Amarok were the pilots of Chrome Brutus. They participated in 9 engagements from 2017 to 2024 until Chrome's destruction in Sitka. History Persuasion Prior to K-Day, Ilisapie was a helicopter pilot for the Canadian Navy. Her experience in this department granted her a job as Brawler Yukon's spotter pilot, shortly before the Mk.I's engagement with Karloff. Ilisapie was not content with her position as a spotter pilot, aspiring for a more prominent role in the defense of humanity. Thus, she decided to resign her position and enlist in the Jaeger Academy in late 2015. The fact that individuals with biological or social bonds usually exhibited better drift-compatibility was a rather new discovery at that time. As a result, candidates were advised to enlist with a close family member or friend to increase their chances. Ilisapie decided to persuade her cousin and close friend Zeke. Contrary to Ilisapie's expectations, Zeke gleefully accepted her suggestion. Always the adventurer, the former professional spelunker cherished undertaking the largest challenge of his life. Ilisapie and Zeke enrolled in the Jaeger Academy class of 2016 with hopes of being assigned to one of the new Mk.III jaegers under construction in Kodiak. Rumor had it that the final Mk.III unit would go to Canada. Jaeger Acadamy Ilisapie and Zeke passed physical examinations with ease. Although Zeke came within a hair's breadth of failing the written exams, they barely managed to make it into training. Both Canadians excelled in the Kwoon, gradually building up their compatibility to score a decent 78% on their first trial. Although not as high as the Beckets or rapidly-improving like Shaolin Rogue's future pilots, Ilisapie and Zeke's ability to maintain a stable Drift granted them a spot at the graduation ceremony. After graduating in early 2017, Ilisapie and Zeke were placed on temporary hold, just like the Weis in 2015. Despite this, multiple leaked PPDC reports all but confirmed their assignment to Canada's Mk.III. On July 14, PPDC Secretary General Dustin Kreiger solidified these rumors. Chrome Brutus launched on December 7 amid much fanfare, with Gipsy Danger and Brawler Yukon serving as honor guards. There, Ilisapie and Zeke were presented their jet-black drivesuits and bomber jackets. Ironically, Chrome's launch was somewhat overshadowed by the impending reveal of the first Mk.IV jaeger, Hydra Corinthian. Active Service Personalities Ilisapie is characterized by a level-headed and easygoing demeanor. She is always willing to give advice to other Rangers, whether it be about fighting kaiju or life as a whole. She also has the uncanny ability to precisely determine an individual's inner feelings and concerns. Such perceptiveness is never utilized in an aggressive manner, but rather expressed through soothing dialect. As a result, Ilisapie is viewed by many young Rangers as a sort of mother figure. Zeke's personality somewhat mirrors Ilisapie's, as he too is cool and easygoing. He takes great interest in the Arctic environment and its corresponding wildlife, most likely due to his former occupation as a spelunker. Yet Zeke is regarded as somewhat dense on other subjects; it takes him a long time to memorize basic J-Tech and K-Science conceptions, and even longer to properly understand them. In addition, Zeke has a great sense of humor, often cracking up his colleagues with ridiculous jokes seemingly out of nowhere. Both Ilisapie and Zeke are heavily opposed to the PPDC's propaganda program, especially regarding the domineering treatment imposed on certain Rangers. They often compare this to a double-edged sword, in that handsome/pretty pilots are gushed over after victories, but cast off after an engagement gone wrong. Zeke once vented his anger during an inner meeting with Dustin Krieger, stating how some Rangers were treated as public figureheads for their looks, but never received proper medical care or appreciation for their struggle against the kaiju. This event almost got Zeke released, with Krieger holding back only after Stacker Pentecost's persuasion. Skills Category:Canon Characters Category:Jaeger pilot